fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Davis Valentine
is the Admiral of Rune Knights Naval Division. He is both the face and the brains behind any moves the Navy makes and is looked to as a figure of great wisdom within the Navy. Being one of the oldest Rune Knights also lends to this wisdom around him. He is a former member of the Alexander Division before serving in the Naval Division. Davis is also an excellent mage, despite his current paperwork heavy job. Appearance Personality From the outside looking in, Davis seems to be quite eccentric. His public appearances are always filled with vigor and in combat he always put on some sort of show. However it's all a front. Davis believes that showing that sort of personality is inspiring to people and that it will promote both his division and the magic council as a whole, keeping them in the good of the public. On his own time however, Davis is positively boring. He mostly enjoys jut sitting in the sand on the beach. He also listening to the ocean, keeping a conch on himself at all times to do so. He's also the kind of person who is abnormally calm in most situations. Davis is also known to be the only member of the Rune Knights who enjoys doing his taxes. History Davis was born to a rather wealthy family from Seven. When Davis was old enough to practice magic his family sent him away to the illustrious Houdini Magic Academy. He practiced magic there for many years and eventually through his connections was able to net a job on the magic council. He'd never really wanted to join originally, but pushing from both his parents and some of his educators eventually convinced him that it would be a good fit. He first joined the Alexander Division where he used his magic well, creating living walls and learning a bit of barrier magic in the process. However he quickly grew tiring for him and he longed to be by the sea. So after two years he applied to switch to the Naval Division. Joining the Naval Division was definitely the correct move for Davis, his magic was far more suited for fighting on the open ocean and even in coastlines. In general it was just better for fighting. He enjoyed the battles and the sinking of ships. He was soon promoted to Vice Captain due to specific event where a water doll he created sunk an entire fleet, causing the backup that was requested to be called back. This was coupled with the fact that the eye magic he possessed made him a natural at both assessing magic items and contraband. As Vice Captain he was a shoe in for the title of Captain and kept up the work to assure he got that spot. Eventually the current Captain did retire, however Davis was not chosen for Captain. He was instead offered the position of Admiral. Now in charge of the Naval Division, Davis pushed them forwards with the creation of new magical weaponry for open ocean combat, something that wasn't often a priority. He also opted for more outposts to cover area's of Ishgar that were currently not as often patrolled. However in exchange for his new powers and he became both the public face of the the Navy, forcing him to put on a constant act. The other downside was that he was now not in the field unless needed. Though the stacks of paperwork did make up for it. Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilities As a Senior Rune Knight, Davis has been trained in the arts of hand to hand combat and has been through vigorous physical training. Doll Attack Davis has specialized in doll attack since he could first cast, creating golems out of sand to play with due to a lack of siblings. His skill with Doll Attack and magic in general is easily that of an S-Class Mage, being capable of controlling numerous objects at once via his magic as well as being able to multicast. Davis can control anything that isn't human including celestial spirits, animals, and even objects. His obvious claim to fame is turning the ocean around ships into a living being, capable of causing mass destruction and dragging everything to a watery grave. Not only that but during his assaults he would also control sea monsters to aid in his efforts. As a complete master of doll attack, Davis is capable of turning anything but humans into his puppets. Animals, spirits, monsters, the earth, the sea, and the air all bow to his will. Another claim to fame is Davis' ability to control magic of other via creating a puppet out of it. This of course only works on magic that creates a physical attack, such as a spear of earth or magics such as thread magic. Davis however, is not capable of doing this without some drawbacks. It takes a bit longer to control others spells and in addition he is also unable to take control if they possess the same level of magic as him and are actively controlling it. *'Pars Mundi:' Pars Mundi is the peak of Davis' doll attack. Beholder Eye Davis also possesses a unique eye magic called beholder eye. Beholder eye allows Davis to view the amount of magical power within a person or object, allowing him to properly asses how to fight someone. He can also identify what form of magic they possess with his eye. His most common use though is identifying what items within his vision are magical, significantly helping him with stopping contraband smuggling. Due to his ability to see magic he can also identify where it is gathering in someone and when they are about to release a spell. He can even tell what magnitude said spell would be. Water Magic Davis is by no means a master of water magic but is skilled with it, having practiced it during his time serving in the Naval Division. He is skilled enough to mould water as well as fight with it on a pretty adept level. Barrier Magic Having only learned bits of barrier magic, Davis is only partially skilled in its use. He is capable of the creation of smaller barriers as well as larger ones but cannot do much else. His most common use of this magic is creating stepping stones for himself. Telekinesis Davis is capable of using Telekinesis to a very basic degree, using it to do multiple pages of paperwork at once. Equipment Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Knight Captains Category:Mages